


Smart Glasses

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Glasses, Kid Fic, Kindergarten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Prescription glasses. My mom said only the smartest kids wear them.”





	Smart Glasses

That morning, when Chinen got to the kindergarten, he went straight away to look for his friends.

Yamada wasn’t there yet, he realized after having looked around for a while, but he found Yuto sitting on the swings in the courtyard.

He got walked toward him, a smile on his face.

“Hi, Yuto!” he said, making the kid jump.

“Hi, Yu...” he was about to reply, but he stopped as soon as he got a good look at him. “What’s happened?” he asked, worried. “Do your eyes hurt?” he said then, looking concerned.

The younger rolled his eyes, then he theatrically hit his forehead.

“Why do I always have to explain everything to you?” he said, exasperated. “These are prescr...” he stopped for a moment, trying to recall the word. “Prescription glasses. My mom said only the smartest kids wear them.” he explained, trying to sound dignified.

Nakajima looked at his for a while, tilting his head.

“But... my dad wears glasses too. And he’s always told me he needs those because he can’t see very well. And anyway, he’s not that smart. The other day he’s left the car keys inside the fridge.”

Chinen looked menacing, and hit shoulder.

“Don’t be silly, Yuto. If my mom’s said that these are for smart kids, then they are. Maybe just grown-ups wear them when they’re old and they can’t see anymore.” he tried to say to him, but the other didn’t look convinced.

“My dad’s not old!” he complained, crossing his arms and glaring at him. "Anyway, they’re called prescription glasses, not smart glasses. The doctor must’ve decided you can’t see and prescribed them to you. See, I’m right.” he said, regretting immediately what he had just said.

He saw Chinen’s lower lip trembling, just a few seconds before the kid burst out crying.

“I hate you!” he screamed, running to the other side of the yard.

Yuto sighed, looking at him while he got to a corner and started sobbing heavily, making it loud enough to be sure he would've noticed.

Slowly and unwillingly, Yuto reached him.

He put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn.

“I’m sorry, Yuri. I didn’t mean to tell you those things, I was just angry.” he said, as if he was reading a script.

After all, he was used to let Chinen have it his way.

The younger looked doubtfully at him.

“Really?” he asked, biting his lip and stopping to cry instantly.

“Of course. If your mom said only smart kids can wear those glasses, I’m sure it’s true.” he confirmed, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

It took only a few seconds, before Chinen smiled at him with his usual triumphant look.

“See? I told you I was right!” he said, then he put a hand on the elder’s shoulder, conspiring. “I’m sure that if you make an effort, one day they’re going to allow you to wear them too.” he allowed, the smile on his face now wider. “Let’s go playing, come on!” he grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the swings again.

And Yuto let him, and didn’t even blink.

Let Chinen believe whatever he wanted.

He knew that he needed those glasses because he couldn’t see well.

But after all, if he always managed to get the best out of arguments, it likely meant he was really the smarter one.

Or perhaps, simply, the most annoying.


End file.
